Nobody's Home
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: After the Titans break up, Raven is left homeless and emotionless. She goes to a certain Tower, where a certain green changeling is waiting... (One-shot)


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING HOUSES OF DOOM AND PRETTY PINK RAINBOWS!

Hi. This is a one-shot of Raven and Beast Boy. After the Titans break up, Raven is left homeless and emotionless. She goes to a certain Tower, where a certain green changeling is waiting... The song is Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne

****

Nowhere to Go

The outside world is mysterious. So many people can hurt you, but only one can help you. Who would help her?

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

she felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

the same mistakes again

Raven looked at the broken shards of mirror next to her and sobbed. She had once been a beautiful girl. Now her hair was long, tangled, and unwashed. Once rich lavender color, it was now the color of dirt and caked blood, from all the nights she woke up, clutching her head with long fingernails because of the nightmares. Her eyes, once hopeful and beautiful, were red-shot from her sobbing, and they reflected her sadness. Her face, once a beauty to gaze at, was old, and the lines of stress were everywhere, and sorrow showed in every pore.

__

What's wrong what's wrong now

Too many too many problems

don't know where she belongs,

where she belongs

One of _Them_ walked by. Raven opened her hands in a desperate plea. _It _ignored her. A rushing car passed in front of her, soaking her. The silent tears went down her cheeks. One of _Them _showed pity, and gave her the rest of _Its_ roll. Raven tried to smile, but her face had forgotten how. _It _went away. Raven ate her food quickly, having not eaten in days. She threw up, her stomach not knowing how to handle the food, having long forgotten how to digest.

__

She wants to go home,

but nobody's home

that's where she lies

broken inside

Raven looked at her hands, not the beautiful docile things they had been, but the new hands, old and malfunctioning. She tried to remember those words, the ones that would help her, the ones that would summon her power. After a while, she gave up.

__

There's no place to go

no place to go

to dry her eyes,

broken inside

The clouds started coming, and it began to rain. Raven went underneath her cloak, so torn that it barely provided the shelter that she needed. She soon fell into a troubled sleep, waking up so often that she soon ceased to try, and just sat there, the rain mixing with her tears.

__

Open your eyes

and look outside

find the reasons why

you've been rejected

and now you can't find

what you've left behind

Raven tried to remember how she got this way, how _They _had gotten to be higher then her, how she had been left on the floor, like a unwanted pet. _They_ laughed at her, hurt her. _They _were doing it now, throwing rocks at her. Why, why could she not remember?

__

Be strong, be strong now

too many, too many problems

don't know where she belongs

where she belongs

Raven ran, ran to look for somewhere she could call home. Suddenly a building showed up on her right. She stopped. It was an old tower, in a forgotten letter. The door was knocked down, but it was enough shelter. She could find better. She started to walk away, but something called to her. She walked across the bridge.

__

She wants to go home,

but nobody's home

that's where she lies

broken inside

When Raven arrived at the tower, it was worst than she thought. It was old, and must have once belonged to some of _Them_, the higher class. She walked around until she found a room one marked Beast Boy.

_There's no place to go_

no place to go

to dry her eyes,

broken inside

The room called Raven, and she walked towards it. It opened without her touching it. She drew back in fear. It closed again. She walked forward again, and went inside. There was a man inside, looking at a picture. A picture of her.

__

She's lost inside

Lost inside

oh, oh

Raven gasped. The man turned around.

"Raven?" he asked. Raven stared at the man.

"B-" she said, but covered her mouth. Her voice was alien to her. She had not used it in over 5 years.

"Raven it's you, it's really you!" said the man, and her embraced her.

__

She lost inside

Lost inside

oh, oh

oh

The outside world is mysterious. So many people can hurt you, but only one can help you. Beast Boy had been the one for Raven.


End file.
